


(a) Playlist

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Characters and Relationships to be added(?) soon, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oops the first one is angsty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SEE I CAN WRITE DRABBLES TOO M & J, There’s lots of kissing on ch.2, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: A drabble (or one-shot) collection inspired from songs—WOW I SUCK AT SUMMARIZING.Track 01: Balita (OngBugi) | AngstTrack 02: The Bro Duet (JBaek) | FluffTrack 03: Biglaan (2Hyun) | Angst
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Track 01: Balita (OngBugi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi like i’ve said this is a drabble collection inspired from songs and would consist of different ships—or may not, we’ll never know 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> This is unbeta’d and i’d say shitty—but I need to start loving my babies so... iz good (lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OngBugi meets at a wedding.
> 
> tags: Angst, implied exes, break-up, whatever
> 
> Title’s from [I Belong to the Zoo’s Balita](https://open.spotify.com/track/4wq7AxLexxAVWhBvFUWTMM?si=MrN-mzQYT6Wl7HZS43dhBw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofc I just have to start with an Ongbugi angst 🤦🏻♀️

The familiar intro of LAUV’s I Like Me Better makes him stiffen in his seat.

It’s like a douse of a bucket full of ice water—waking and opening a pandora box of memories that should been long forgotten.

For everyone in this wedding, it’s just another sweet cliché song, but for two, it meant something more.

It started with a gentle caress on the cheek,  
then a reassuring squeeze on the hand,  
stolen kisses at stoplights,  
And a sweet and a sad smile for one last drive.

Just like now.

He glances from Seongwu’s apologetic smile to his hand and sees Daniel’s on it, and he smiles, assuring Seongwu that it’s okay and he’s happy for them.

_“I’m sorry,” Seongwu whispered, voice full of sadness, of guilt, of anguish. “I’m really sorry, Jonghyun.”_

_“It’s okay,” He whispered with a smile, hugging the latter for the last time. “I understand.”_


	2. Track 02: The Bro Duet (JBaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, JBaek are bffs, but are they really?
> 
> tags: fluff, friends to maybe, lovers? 
> 
> title’s from [George Salazar & Jason Gotay’s The Bro Duet](https://open.spotify.com/track/3kdabHZBKJkLnQNbXvhczf?si=eNWwMcW7S8uXoXeQ1b6OVA)

“Good morning, bro.” 

Jonghyun groaned as Dongho greeted him with a kiss on the forehead. Annoyed, he turned away from his best friend-roommate, pulling the covers over his head.

It was a Friday, which means he didn’t have a class until 12NN, which also means he could sleep for another hour or so, to rest his finals-toasted brain. 

But of course Dongho didn’t care about that. 

“Come on, Jonghyun, wake up,” Dongho repeated, poking him on the sides. Jonghyun groaned and squirmed, as Dongho continued to poke, and then pulled the blankets off of his face. “I made you your favorite breakfast.” 

That stirred Jonghyun awake. He opened his eyes and gazed, puppy dog-like, at Dongho. “Sausage and pancakes?”

“And hot chocolate,” Dongho nodded, smiling at him. “So wake up, sleepy ass, or it’ll get cold.” 

“‘kay, but first, my morning...” Jonghyun murmured, puckering his lips. 

Dongho chuckled and shook his head, then dipped down and placed a soft peck on Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun grinned mischievously and pulled Dongho closer, intertwining his arms around his neck and placing another kiss and another, until Dongho grumbled and said that the hot chocolate wouldn’t be hot chocolate anymore if he kept doing this. 

Jonghyun let go of Dongho, but not before placing one last kiss on his lips. He then watched as his best friend padded out of their room, heading to the dining table. 

_“Until when are you guys going to play house?”_ Minki’s irritated and annoyed voice growled in his head, dragging him to where he and Dongho were right now—two stranded people, afraid to cross the thin line between love and being "bros", not knowing if doing so would ruin a five-year-old friendship or make it bloom into something more. 

Jonghyun hoped it’s the latter. 

He sighed and padded out of the room, joining Dongho at the counter. Dongho smiled at him, as if they didn’t just kiss each other minutes ago, and pushed forward a plate of pancakes and sausages. He then filled Jonghyun’s mug with hot chocolate, too. 

It’s times like these that makes Jonghyun think that maybe he’s just over-imagining things. That maybe it’s all in his head. That those morning kisses and night cuddles in their shared bed are nothing more than a dream. 

But then there’s Minki, who gives them a disgusted look whenever they’re in the canteen, sharing a meal. 

There’s that amused, knowing look on Aaron’s face whenever he and Dongho bickered on which movie to watch. 

There’s understanding in Minhyun’s usually-slow-and-oblivious eyes whenever he and Dongho studied with him at the library. 

So, was it really just all in his head?

“You’ll be done with your last test by 5 p.m. today, right?” Dongho asked, stirring him away from dangerous thoughts. 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun shrugged, picking on his food. He suddenly lost appetite for his favorite breakfast. 

“Uhm… I have coupons at Lemuria.” Dongho said. And it was then that Jonghyun suddenly noticed the way Dongho squirmed in his seat, how he bit his lip nervously, as a (cute) blush set on his cheeks.

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and stared straight at Dongho in confusion. “Bumzu-hyung gave it to me—well, for us actually, for finishing this sem.”

“Bumzu-hyung gave us coupons at Lemuria?” Jonghyun asked, dumbfounded.

Dongho nodded sheepishly, not looking at him. A smile then bloomed on Jonghyun's lips as he watched his best friend awkwardly fumble with his utensils, as if he were some kid, with a deep red blush across his face. And that’s when Jonghyun realized that maybe, it wasn’t all in his head (and Minki, Aaron, and Minhyun’s), that whatever was happening between him and Dongho wasn’t just in his imagination and in the confines of the four walls of their shared bedroom. 

And that maybe, it’s also time for him to ask the question that he should’ve asked a long time ago. Because after all, Bumzu-hyung wouldn’t really give them coupons for an expensive fine dining restaurant, nor would that fine dining restaurant even offer coupons, like how fast-food restos would. 

Jonghyun reached for Dongho’s chin, tipping it so Dongho would look at him. “Is this a date?” 

Dongho gazed at him, flabbergasted, but nodded. “I-if you want it to be.” 

“Good, it’s a date then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for P, for again, co-sperming me and sending us the link of this song. ILY P!!!!!


	3. Track 03: Biglaan (2Hyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down an angsty memory lane.
> 
> tags: post break-up; angst 
> 
> title’s from [6cyclemind & Bianca’s Biglaan](https://open.spotify.com/track/30Y87O32ORNnATMcHSX0N3?si=TF0J2V8gRDiSZ-CzOyUFUQ)

A smile tugged on his lips as soon as he saw a familiar shape hanging in the stall. His hand automatically reached for the necklace, thumb running on the gold crescent moon pendant, holding it in his palm as memories of the past lingered in his mind. 

_The sound of an irritating staccato laughter._

_The fresh and flowery scent of fabric conditioner on his clothes._

_The small but warm bed._

_And the smell of burning omelettes in the morning._

He closed his eyes and saw a face—one that’s been imprinted, not only in his mind, but also in his heart. 

_Eyes that remind him of the crescent moon._

_Lips that are as pink as tulips._

_And the brightest smile that puts the stars to shame._

“You’ll surely...” he halted, realizing that no matter what he does, it wouldn’t matter. 

It’s over. 

_There’ll be no morning kisses._

_There’ll be no laughter in the kitchen._

_There’ll be no cuddling._

_There’ll be no goodnight._

_He’ll go home to an empty apartment._

Their story has ended, after all. 

He let go of the necklace and looked at the moon, a sad smile framed his face as the familiar tug of pain, of longing, pulled him again. 

“Yeah... You’ll surely like that, Minhyun-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching this video when the song Biglaan played in my mind: https://twitter.com/cheeseburger_nb/status/1247029596584734720/video/1
> 
> Don’t ask me why, idk either 😂 but hey, atleast I’m slowly escaping my 2hyun writer’s block 😂  
> Thanks J for co-sperming this~ 😘


End file.
